Warrior's Heart
by Muse of Scrolls
Summary: A warrior princess strives to become stronger than her mother, and she gains help from the apprentice of her mother's ally. But what more does she seems to feel for this man of darkness?
1. Introductions

Warrior's Heart

By: Muse of Scrolls

It was late afternoon when the doors to my training chamber opened, allowing my mother access to the large room. Striding through the doors, she wore a long, royal violet dress with a silver triangle of armor stretching across her chest. Her long, brown hair was bound to her head in a series of braids that dangled in a squid-like design.

"Amira," she stated my name even though I had already acknowledged her by dropping to one knee, still keeping my dark hazel eyes on her.

"Mother," I said, lifting my head a little. "To what do I owe this audience?"

Giving me a small smile as she narrowed her blue eyes at me, my mother replied,

"I trust you have completed your training for today."

"Yes," I affirmed, with a slight nod.

"Good, because we have some guests that will be arriving by nightfall," she declared.

Raising my head all the way, one of my eyebrows lifted in puzzlement as I inquired,

"Who are the guests and what is their purpose here on Haadiak?"

"Lord Palpatine, one of our greatest allies, is coming to Haadiak to speak with me on...certain matters. He assured me his visit will be rather long, so we have little time to prepare for his arrival," she explained.

"That is well and good, Mother, but what do I have to do with this?" I asked, still slightly confused and annoyed.

"I want you to bathe and dress in your warrior gown. And make sure it is the light-weight gown," she answered. "We have to show off your strong attributes somehow, while hiding the...unpleasant ones."

As my mother left through the doors, I grimaced as I looked down at my body. Although my form was solidly built with muscle, I had rather wide-set hips. Fortunately, they were balanced out by my shoulders, giving me not a proper but decent royal figure to display. Unlike me, my mother, Queen Volaria, had a rather slim, yet muscular figure, as all proper Haadiakan queens possessed.

Shrugging and shaking my head, I knew this was no time to complain about my body's flaws. Following my mother's orders, I immediately left the training chamber through a door opposite the one my mother entered. Stepping through, I began to undress before entering one of the portals leading to a bathing column.

Warm water sluiced through my long, dark blonde hair as I poured a small bottle of min-jase soap on my head. Running my fingers through my hair, I stood under the waterfall again, rinsing off the lather. Glancing over at the wall, I pressed a button which turned the falling water blue. Soapy residue gathered on my body as the fresh fragrance of the lumarian flower settled against my skin.

Touching another button, the water ran clear again, rinsing off any excess soap on my body. With the flick of a switch, the water ceased flowing and warm air gusted down on me, drying my skin and hair. In a matter of minutes, I was finished and stepped out of the portal into another room, my sleeping chambers.

Placing a sky-blue robe over my naked body, I went into my large closet and selected the lightest warrior gown possible. Like all of my clothes, this sleeveless dress was a dark shade of indigo. As the warrior princess of Haadiak, I was required to wear only blue garments while my mother, as warrior queen, wore shades of violet. At least it made selecting clothes easier.

Sighing, I removed a pair of black, skin-tight fighter's pants and pulled them over my legs. Then, placing the gown over my head, I smoothed the cloth down until the skirt reached its full-length to my ankles. The bodice of the dress hugged my curves nicely as the skirt flowed freely. Slits on either side of the gown extended the entire length of my legs almost to my waist. This allowed the freedom of movement when one fought. And as everyone knew, all royals of Haadiak were warriors in body and spirit.

Striding over to the mirror and vanity, I grabbed my thick brush, and ran it several times through my hair. Once all of the tangles were removed, I bent over and tied the mane into a long, wavy tail. Binding it with a silver clasp, I rose to my full height of almost six feet. The clasp was slightly raised on my head as the hair fell to my waist.

Nodding in satisfaction, I pulled on my black, mid-calf high boots before buckling them in place. Then, I placed matching metal guards with the Haadiakan royal symbol on my forearms and wrists. Last, but not least, I tied my leather belt around my waist loosely before slipping my twin, metal sai-blades into the belt. It was rare to find proper metal weapons anywhere in the galaxy, but these were made of a metal that would withstand any force against it. Out of all my weapons, these were two of my favorites. However, as a usual precaution, I removed eight small blades from my weaponry wall and placed four in each boot. Now, I felt prepared to greet Lord Palpatine properly.

'Who are you kidding, Mother?' I asked myself with a smirk on my face. I knew very well that she intended on showing off my skills to our guest. And the only proper way to display talent is through a demonstration with attackers. This was the reason for arming myself with so many weapons.

Striding through the open doors of my chambers, I locked the keypad so that no one would enter against my will. The only way one could enter otherwise was through my balcony, which was several stories from the ground. It was another way of deterring anyone from trying to see me without my permission.

The long corridor stretched throughout this sector of the castle, and I knew that with dusk approaching I had to hurry. Along the way, a protocol droid strode towards me and greeted,

"Good evening, your highness."

"Good evening, J-2LR," I hailed the droid out of politeness.

"Your mother, Queen Volaria, sent me to inform you that the meeting with Lord Palpatine will take place in the east wing arena. Also, she trusts that you know about the demonstration and entertainment you will provide this evening," J-2LR told me as he walked in double-time to keep up with my swift pace.

"Yes, that was to be expected, J-2LR," I drawled, rolling my eyes. "Mother has her own subtle ways of informing what is expected of me."

"Indeed, your highness," J-2LR agreed. "Also, if I might add, your highness, there will be seven droids in the arena along with two guards."

Raising an eyebrow at that statement, I thought, 'Mother must really want to impress Lord Palpatine to pit nine warriors against me. Hmph! I'm sure she knows what she's doing.'

"Thank you for that information, J-2LR. No doubt it will be useful," I told the droid with a slight grin.

Approaching the east wing arena, J-2LR bowed to me before departing from my side and disappearing through a side door. Glancing towards the open windows, I noticed the fading sunlight as the golden orb set below the horizon. Before I turned my head away, I caught a glimpse of a sleek, black fighter vessel on the hangar. 'They've arrived already. I'd better take my place.' Taking a deep breath, I walked inside one of the side rooms of the arena where I was to wait until it was time for the demonstration.

Closing my eyes, I meditated in half-consciousness so that I could listen for my mother's signal. From what I could hear, mother was on the right side of the arena conversing with what sounded like one of the droids. Then, I heard her prominent greeting resound to the end opposite hers where, no doubt, Lord Palpatine entered.

Opening my eyes, I waited patiently focusing all of my concentration on the fight ahead. There was no reason for me to be nervous. I had battled and sparred with eight to twelve fighters before. The one difference in this demonstration was the fact that it was a fight to the death. I knew that when mother included live guards, she intended on them to either kill me or be killed. Otherwise she would have just used the battle droids.

"And now, as entertainment, my gracious lords," I heard my mother declare, and readied myself to enter. "I have prepared a fighting demonstration for you."

Upon her words, the doors slid open, signaling me to enter the arena where, just as J-2LR said, seven battle droids stood at ease all around the arena. The two guards stood a few meters in front of my mother and two hooded figures. I guessed the one closest to my mother was Lord Palpatine, but the other, I couldn't really place. Both of their faces were shrouded by the long hoods of their black cloaks. That was all I had time to surmise at this point, for once I was in the center of the large arena, all seven droids entered battle positions and drew their weapons.

Already, I scanned among the droids and found three of them had blasters, two electric whips, one twin set of machete blades, and one katehna, a long, translucent sword with a deadly blade. Although this weapon appeared as if it would shatter if anything touched it, it was this blade I wanted to avoid. It was able to slice through almost anything, except for certain metals and energy swords, like a lightsaber.

Instantly, the seven battle droids began circling me as though they were stalking prey. My mouth turned up at the corners for this "prey" would give them more trouble than they were worth. I remained relaxed despite this supposedly intimidating tactic the droids were trying. This tactic was supposed to make me panic and run towards at least one of them, or that was the purpose of this technique.

Suddenly, two Blasters charged from opposite sides, one from the front and one from behind. As energy beams flew towards me, I raised both of my forearms, deflecting the blasts with my guards. Not only were they deflected, but I aimed the blasts towards the third Blaster and one Whip, taking one's head off while the other suffered internal damage.

At this time, the remaining Whip began running towards me, bringing the weapon up and down towards my head. Bending down, I rolled out of the path of the whip before using my arms like a spring and flipping into the air. Removing one of the small blades from my right boot, I let it fly into Whip's head and severed it from its base making it fall to the floor in a heap.

Seeing me descending to the floor, the two remaining Blasters shot more energy beams at my body. It wasn't too difficult to dodge the blasts as I twisted my body out of the firing range before landing. Using my powerful leg muscles, I propelled myself into the air once more towards the closest Blaster on my right. Before it could react, I slammed my foot into its head in a sharp sidekick.

Righting my body, I found that the Blaster had only a twisted head, but hadn't shut off yet. Glaring at the droid, I heard another approaching from behind and saw the other Blaster rapidly closing the distance between us. Removing one of my sai-blades, I jabbed it into the twisted Blaster before swinging and crashing the droid into the other. Both fell to the floor in a sizzling pile.

Hearing the whistling sound of a weapon thrown through the air, I lifted my eyes and knocked the machete blade aside with my sai-blade. Machete was already advancing too close for comfort. Giving the droid a harsh glare, I extended my hand to the other machete sliding along the floor. Reaching for it with my mind, I signaled it to come to my hand. As the machete sailed through the air, I snatched the handle and brought it against Machete's other blade.

Fighting with Machete before, I knew how this droid worked. Shoving down against me with all its weight, the droid was trying to free its weapon. Shaking my head slightly, I pushed up with my legs, broke free, and slashed down from Machete's right shoulder to its left hip. The upper half of the droid fell to the floor followed shortly by the lower half.

Standing back, I saw Katehna and the two guards still in their original positions in the arena. Taking a breath, I relaxed my body as I dropped the machete to the floor with my first sai-blade. Raising an eyebrow, I was surprised when none of them advanced to attack me. Then, I knew what would get them to come. Dropping to one knee, I lowered my head to where I couldn't see them.

Keeping my ears open for any noise, I heard Katehna shifting around slightly while the guards moved away from the spectators. It would have been unnerving for any amateur warrior to wait so long, but I was more experienced and knew better. Patience was the key factor in any similar situation, and I had learned that from the very first day of my training when I was four years old.

Suddenly, I heard one of the guards yell as he pounded towards me in his attack. Looking up swiftly, I saw his weapon, a siksor, a spear with a sickle pointed straight up, bearing down upon me. Removing my second sai-blade, I positioned the three prongs above me. One thrust and the siksor was caught in my metal weapon, surprising the guard. Twisting the sai-blade slightly, I shattered the sickle-like blade from its place on the wooden pole.

Glaring down at me, the guard hooked his foot around my left ankle, forcing me to the floor. However, thinking ahead, I caught his ankle in the same process, causing him to fall on his back. Circling my right leg over him, I slammed my heel into the guard's stomach before flipping to my feet.

While the first one gripped his abdomen, I turned my head in time to jump clear of the other siksor-bearing guard as he swiped it down to the floor. Widening my eyes slightly, I felt Katehna behind me and ducked almost too late as the edges of some of my hair fell to the floor. Glaring at Katehna as he brought the blade down towards me again, I blocked with my right forearm guard.

Instantly, energy from both forces, the katehna and my metal guard, exploded towards both the droid and me. The shock wasn't too bad as I stilled my breathing for a mere second. However, it took its toll on Katehna for the droid fell as the blast short-circuited its mainframe.

Rising to my feet, I glared once more at Katehna and kicked the droid across the floor, thinking, 'That's what you get for trying to sever my hair, you electronic imbecile.' But, I realized I made a mistake in turning my back on the two guards while I was still recovering from my small shock.

Within minutes, my arms were pinned behind my back by one of the guards while the other brought a fist towards my stomach. Widening my eyes again, I spat saliva into my attacker's face to distract him before bringing my foot up and kicking him where it hurt. As he went down, I slammed the back of my head into my captor's face, forcing him to release me.

Turning swiftly to face the guard behind me, I brought my leg high and around, kicking his head with such force, his neck broke. As he fell to the floor dead, I returned my sight to my attacker as he held the siksor staff in his hands in defense. Reaching into the boot on my right, I removed two small blades and held them up for the guard to see.

Then, making his way towards me in attack, the guard brought the pole around low, trying to trip me. Leaping into the air, I threw one blade straight into his left upper arm, and I heard him cry out in pain. Landing on one foot, I kicked the pole into the air before catching and twisting it around my body, then, settling into a wide stance with the wooden pole in my right hand behind my back.

Yanking the blade out of his arm, the guard growled angrily as he charged at me with the blade. Swiping several times, I dodged the first few before striking his hand, knocking the blade away. Then, bringing the staff around, I smashed it into the guard's jaw, but not so hard that it would knock him off his feet. Shoving the blunt end of the pole into his stomach, I backhanded his head, sprawling the guard on the floor.

Returning to my wide stance as I faced my mother, I brought the pole around once more in a defense position in front of me. My chest rose and fell as I inhaled and exhaled to calm my rushing blood. All in all, the demonstration didn't cause me to lose my wind, and I only felt slight perspiration along my forehead.

"Well done," my mother declared in actual pride, which surprised me greatly. She never gave me sincere praise before, so it was something I wasn't used to hearing from her. "Come, Amira," she beckoned me towards her and the two hooded and cloaked figures. "I want you to meet our esteemed guests."

Rising out of my stance, I tossed what remained of the siksor to the floor before striding over to where the three stood. Standing next to my mother opposite our guests, I waited as she made the introductions.

"Amira, this is his Excellency, Lord Palpatine," she declared, motioning towards the first hooded figure. He stood about half a head taller than me, but I still couldn't see his eyes beneath the shadow of his hood.

"And this," she continued, "is Lord Maul."

Turning my eyes upon the second figure, who was only about three or four inches taller than me, I saw him nod his head. In reply, I nodded my head to him, but then was surprised when he lifted his face to where I could see him. I was totally unprepared for the sight I saw hidden beneath the long, black hood.

Red and black markings stretched all over his face, and I wondered if they were tattoos or perhaps his natural skin coloring. But, it was his eyes that shocked me most. As we locked gazes, I found his eyes were bright gold rimmed with fiery red. It was as though his gaze burned like an eternal inferno. I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his, and it was only after Lord Palpatine spoke that I broke from the trance.

"Volaria, your daughter is one of the strongest fighters I have ever seen within the galaxy," Palpatine declared as he seemed to be looking at me. "I am surprised that you have not given her the test to challenge you for the throne."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother's jaw harden as she clenched her teeth. Then, she said,

"Well, usually one must be twenty-four in order to be challenged for the Haadiak throne, my lord. Amira is only twenty-one, but very skilled for a warrior her age."

"And yet she lacks true skill," a deep, velvety voice stated.

Both my mother and I turned to look at Lord Maul as he stood beside Lord Palpatine. Hiding my glare, it was then I noticed how he carried himself. His posture was relaxed, yet set arrogantly with his head held high and his shoulders back. 'Who does he think he is?' I thought quietly to myself, but started when he looked straight at me, saying,

"I merely believe the warrior princess could use improvement in harnessing her skills."

It was like a slap to the face, and my cheeks flushed pink as I released the air in my lungs through flared nostrils. He had no right to insult my skills when he had not even displayed his own skills. From what I could tell, Lord Maul was a fighter, but the only weapon he carried on his person was...I stopped.

Glancing down at the weapon hanging from his belt, my thoughts were confirmed as I saw a lightsaber. A double-ended lightsaber to be correct. Anyone who could use that blade properly was probably one, if not the greatest of fighters. Closing my eyes, I surrendered to Lord Maul's judgment of my skills as I nodded my head.

Meeting his eyes again, I saw almost the hint of a smirk on his face as he stared at me. Still, the slight presence of arrogance was in his face which made my blood boil in my veins. As he was a guest, however, I had to display the proper manners of a royal.

Hearing my mother clear her throat, she asked,

"Shall we help you get settled, my lords?"

"That won't be necessary, Volaria," Palpatine replied with a wave of his hand. "Merely show us to our chambers, and we shall settle ourselves."

"As you wish, my lord," Mother told him with a low bow.

As my mother and Lord Palpatine led the way, I fell into step behind them with Lord Maul at my side. Striding down the corridor, I didn't make eye contact with him the entire route to their chambers. Since he remained silent, I was sure he was content without our conversing as I was.

After seeing to the visiting lords, I started for my chambers, but my mother stopped me. Her cold blue eyes flashed harshly at me as she said,

"I understand that Lord Maul hasn't made the best impact upon you, Amira, but you must keep in mind that he is with one of our greatest allies. You will keep him happy while they stay on Haadiak."

"Yes, Mother," I told her as I rolled my eyes in a slight glare.

Instantly, I felt her fingers grip my lower jaw fiercely and turn my face sharply as she ordered,

"Forget any pride you have, Amira. Now is not the time for it. You will make sure that Lord Maul is given anything he desires...even you, if it comes to that."

Widening my eyes, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but knowing my mother, it wasn't too surprising. Sighing, I consented to my mother and my queen for she knew what was best for Haadiak. The only way things could change would be after I defeated her in the Warrior's Challenge and became queen.

"Yes, Mother. I will do as you order," I said, keeping my eyes locked on hers.

"Good," she nodded in satisfaction as she released my jaw. "Now, return to your chambers. I'll have your evening meal sent to you."

Bowing to her, I waited until my mother departed down the opposite side of the corridor before continuing towards my chambers. One good thing about my rooms was that they were on the west wing while the arenas were on the east. This gave me plenty of time to think while I walked back towards my sector. However, now wasn't really the time to ponder about any of today's occurrences. I was rather tired from my training and the demonstration, and all I wanted to do was relax.

Punching in the code to unlock the keypad, the doors to my sleeping chambers slid open. After they closed behind me, I turned towards my bed with a sigh as I rubbed one of my shoulders. Looking at my bed, I frowned in bewilderment as I discovered my sai-blades on the edge of the large chamber bed. I grasped one of them in my hand while glancing around the room, prepared to punish anyone who dared to enter my chambers.

"I thought that you would want them back as soon as possible," a familiar deep, yet smooth voice stated behind me.

Turning in that direction with sai-blade ready, I put the blade down at my side as I saw Lord Maul, eyes closed, leaning against the headboard of my bed. Still frowning at him, I saw his eyes flick open and look at me, saying, "Weapons such as those should be cared for properly, your highness. No metal weapon is more dependable than those blades."

"I appreciate you returning them to me," I said as my frown slackened. "But, I would like to know how you entered my chambers."

One side of his face drew up in a slight smirk as Lord Maul replied,

"I have my ways. I come and go wherever I desire."

The calm manner with which he spoke was intriguing, but his posture still stated arrogance. There was also the fact of him entering my private rooms without my consent. Still, I remembered what my mother ordered me and stilled my temper.

"Do you desire something, Lord Maul?" I inquired as I placed the sai-blade back on my bed.

Keeping his gaze on me, the dark lord answered,

"I do not desire anything at this moment, Princess Amira. I only wanted to return your sai-blades to you personally."

At this moment, I noticed that the long, black hood was down behind his head. Many short horns grew all around his head, ten in all that I noticed. Despite the manner he carried himself, Lord Maul had a fair muscle build...unless that was merely his cloak and robes. Also, I would have to say that he was rather handsome in a very unique way, but still striking nonetheless.

Suddenly, someone knocked on my door and a voice asked,

"Is everything alright, your highness?"

As my eyes darted to the door, I turned back towards Lord Maul, whispering,

"You must...hide."

However, I found no one standing where the dark lord once stood, and I allowed the servant access to my chamber. It was J-2LR carrying a tray of food and a vessel of sweet junin, made from native berries, at least that's what I could smell of the liquid. Setting the tray down on the table opposite my bed, J-2LR said,

"I heard that the demonstration was a complete success, your highness. You must be very proud, just like your mother."

"Yes, I suppose so, J-2LR," I agreed, still scanning my room for signs of Lord Maul. "But, I could have done better. I need to improve my skills; otherwise I'll never be able to defeat Mother in the Warrior's Challenge."

"I am sure that your skills are sufficient, your highness. You've been training since you were four years of age, and you fight like any elder Haadiakan warrior," J-2LR told me in pride.

"Still, J-2LR, I think I will train harder and try to become even stronger," I stated to the protocol droid. "Thank you for the food. I bid you good evening."

"Oh. Well, yes, of course, your highness," J-2LR said with a bow before leaving my room.

Shaking my head, I didn't mean to be so terse in telling J-2LR to leave, but I really wanted to see where Lord Maul had disappeared. The only way he could have entered or left easily would have been my balcony. Striding to the railing, I looked down and above my chambers, but discovered nothing in the night sky. 'He couldn't have come in this way, unless...' I stopped in mid-thought. 'Perhaps that is the reason.'

With a shrug of my shoulders, I went back inside towards the table and saw the variety of meats, fruits, and bread. Taking a small piece of a dark brown meat, I bit into the flesh as I poured a glass of junin. Sipping slowly from the glass, I gingerly picked a few more choice pieces of meat before choosing two medium-sized huneh fruits. These were especially nutritious yet sweet to the taste.

After a quick rinsing, I changed into a soft, light blue nightdress that reached my ankles, like most of my dresses. As a princess, I also had to be humble and not show too much of my legs. But, as a priority, I did own several short dresses, both fighting and sleeping garb.

Taking my hair down from the metal clasp, I ran the brush through it once more and remembered that Katehna droid had sliced off some of it. Frowning in self-disgust at allowing it to get that close with the blade, I removed a shear from one drawer and cut off about three inches of uneven hair. It was still fairly long and reached the base of my back. Now, it was even again, but I would have to make sure to be more careful. In swift pace, I weaved a thick braid out of my hair and bound it at the end.

Yawning and stretching my arms, I moved the covers back on my chamber bed and slipped underneath the sheets and quilts. Haadiak's nights were usually cold, which was why every bed in the palace had several layers of sheets and quilts. Sinking into the soft mattress, I laid my head on the pillow and slowly fell asleep, still thinking about the mysterious, dark Lord Maul.

During the middle of the night, I don't know what forced me out of my slumber, but I awoke with an uneasy feeling. Opening my eyes, I glanced around the room in caution, searching the shadows for any intruder. Raising my upper body, I held the blanket close to me as I scanned my chamber once more.

Once I discovered nothing out of the ordinary inside my room, I sighed as I settled back against my pillow. Maybe I was just being a little jumpy because of the literally close shave I received during the demonstration. Closing my eyes, I tried to get back to sleep again.

Suddenly, I felt a gloved hand clamp down on my mouth, and my eyes opened wide as I halted the yell rising in my throat. Once my eyes readjusted to the dark, I saw the face of Lord Maul staring at me as he removed his hand. Giving him a puzzled look, I opened my mouth to question him, but he placed his fingers against my mouth again, whispering,

"Stay silent, your highness. I'm not here to bring you harm."

Taking his fingers from my mouth, I realized Lord Maul was sitting on my bed leaning over me. How this man could get around the palace with such stealth was far beyond my knowledge. Crossing my arms, I tried to sit up a little straighter in order to hear to what he had to say.

Before he said anything, Lord Maul gave me a rather...intrigued look as his eyes met mine. Staring straight into those eyes, they appeared to dance like flames as I was once again mystified by the fiery orbs. A little curious about what emotions I could find, I widened my own eyes a little. Calm fire seemed to be present in the greatest amount, but as I looked further, I thought I saw passion and desire hidden deep in those eyes.

Blinking his eyes, Lord Maul broke the trance as I blinked twice to clear my head from what I believed to have seen. Then, he softly stated,

"I heard what you said about wanting to train and become stronger than your mother. If you really want to do what you say, I will train you myself. The question now, Princess Amira, is this: how much do you want to defeat your mother?"

Raising an eyebrow as he said this, Lord Maul seemed to be searching my own eyes for my answer. The truth was that I wanted to defeat my mother so much to prove to her that I was a true warrior. Although she trained me from an early age, her praise died within a few years, and she now criticized me more than ever when she chose to observe me train.

"I want to be able to know I can defeat her," I whispered in soft reply.

Giving me what appeared to be a smile on his lips, Lord Maul nodded as he said,

"We start at dawn. Be in the corridor, and I will find you. I suggest you rest, for I am almost certain you will need it, your highness."

Smirking slightly at him, I looked away from the dark lord for a moment, and when I returned my gaze towards him, he was gone. Somehow, I knew Lord Maul would vanish just as he did before. Pulling the quilts over me once more, I had to sleep in order to rise at dawn.

Closing my eyes, I placed a hand against my mouth where his hand had touched me. Even though he wore his gloves, I could still feel the heat pulsing through Lord Maul's palm against my mouth. What was this strange feeling that came and vanished within moments of Lord Maul's presence? It was something to ponder over, but not now. Now was the time for rest, as sleep enveloped me once more.


	2. Training

Warrior's Heart Part II, Training

Dawn came much faster than before as I opened my eyes and glanced over at the balcony. The first rays of the sun were barely lighting the edge of the horizon as I rose from my bed and dressed. Wanting to be comfortable, yet prepared, I pulled on a pair of black pants with a dark turquoise dress. The dress was almost knee-length, so technically I wasn't breaking Haadiakan dress protocol. My boots, sai-blades, and wrist guards finished off my training uniform as I redid the braid in my hair, tightening it.

Feeling a slight chill in the early morning air, I removed my midnight-colored cloak and wrapped it around my body. Pulling the hood over my head, I left my room and entered the long corridor. Glancing around at first, I remembered that Lord Maul said he would find me, so I continued down the long hallway.

Seeing a shadow moving towards me, I swiftly removed my sai-blades, holding them in defense position. The shadow stopped and lowered the hood revealing Lord Maul's calm face. Raising an eyebrow, he said,

"At least you're alert at this hour. Come."

Removing my own hood, I replaced my sai-blades on the inside of my boots before swiftly following Lord Maul. Staying in stride beside him, we left my sector behind us, moving towards the east wing arena. We passed by other training rooms, but apparently Lord Maul had the arena set for the place of our training.

Entering the arena, Lord Maul motioned for me to begin warming up my muscles. After I removed my cloak, I stretched my legs, arms, shoulders, neck, and back while he retrieved several different weapons hanging on the walls. Placing them on the floor near me, Lord Maul proceeded to remove his own long, black cloak. Tightening his robe at his belt, he picked up a long spear, saying,

"You realize what you agreed to when I offered to train you, Princess Amira."

"Yes, I do, Lord Maul," I nodded as I stood a few feet in front of him.

"Good. Then, let your training commence," he stated as he swung the wooden pole of the spear at my feet.

Immediately, I leapt into the air and flipped back away from him to compose myself again. However, unlike the somewhat slower droids, Lord Maul didn't allow me that time to concentrate as he charged with the spearhead aimed at my chest. Moving to the side, I blocked and grasped the spear as it became a tug of war for only a moment.

Then, lifting the spear into the air, and me along with it, Maul swung it and me towards the wall. Widening my eyes, I braced my feet for impact as I slammed into the northern wall. Bending my legs, I propelled myself away from the wall as I shifted all my weight onto my side of the spear.

Jarring my trainer, the maneuver threw off Maul's concentration for a second, before he twisted the pole around my arm. Then, he forced the opposite side about my other arm and grasped both ends of the pole towards himself, trapping me in the process. Gritting my teeth, it felt like my arms would be yanked out of their sockets, but I didn't let this entrapment faze my concentration.

Thinking quickly about my strategy, I knew that head-butting Maul might injure me too much to continue training. Then, I remembered that even though my arms were pinned, I could still use them against my opponent. Bringing my forearms up slightly, I rammed my elbows sharply in Maul's stomach with the help of his own added strength.

Grunting, Maul tried to keep his hold on the pole, but loosened it just enough for me to slip out of my prison. Swiftly flipping behind him, I grabbed the pole, tightening it against Maul's throat. Then, I heard him say in a struggled voice,

"Impressive."

As he spoke, he pushed hard against the pole, breaking my hold on it and swinging it around again, adding,

"But, not good enough."

As I tried to back-flip away, I felt the blunt end of the spear strike my wrists, making me loose balance and roll to the side. Getting at least to my knees, I looked up to see Lord Maul standing over me with a stern gaze, stating,

"You would have lost your hands if that had been my lightsaber. I suggest you learn to move and react faster, your highness, otherwise you won't last."

Giving him a perplexed look, I told Maul,

"I can move faster than that. You saw yesterday's demonstration."

It wasn't a very good excuse, but I knew I was faster than what he had viewed this morning. Apparently, Lord Maul believed the same as he explained,

"You must possess that speed at all times, not just when you receive bursts of energy and adrenaline. To know and be able to experience that speed of reaction every second of every day is to be a true warrior...one who is at least two steps ahead of the opponent."

Blinking my eyes in astonishment, I knew what Lord Maul said made absolute sense. Such wisdom coming from a man that seemed not too much older than me was a little surprising, yet comforting. Nodding my head, I rose to my feet, declaring,

"I'm ready to start again, Lord Maul."

Giving me a small smile, at least it looked like one, Maul raised the spear again.

xXx

Over the next few weeks, my training under Lord Maul's observance continued. Every morning, I rose and met my trainer in the outer corridor before we would use the different arenas on the east sector. All this time was paying off, for now I moved thrice my usual speed and that was throughout the training sessions.

Apparently, as I suspected, these sessions didn't go unnoticed as my mother approached me one day, asking,

"Have you improved any since you received a new trainer, Amira?"

Still keeping my natural stride, I merely glanced at her, answering,

"Of course, Mother. Why would you expect me not to?"

"I'm glad to hear it," she said, giving me a pleased look as we continued down the south corridor. "However, Amira, I trust that you have paid him a...proper fee."

"He has not asked me for anything, Mother," my reply surprised her as she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"No fee or favor?" she inquired.

"None," I assured her, for although Lord Maul intrigued me more with each session, both he and I truly focused on harnessing my skills during the training.

"No matter, then, right, my daughter?" she said with a glance that made me a little suspicious. "I am sure you would make arrangements."

Stopping in my tracks, I narrowed my eyes at my mother as she stopped and I asked,

"What exactly are you getting at, Mother?"

"I am not blind, Amira," she replied, allowing a small smirk to appear on her mouth. "I have seen you around Lord Maul, and there is nothing wrong with desiring him. If you want him, I suggest you take him. It's what I would do."

"But, I'm _not_ you, Mother," I declared with a smug look of my own.

"Amira, you're not the only one who is intrigued," my mother added before she continued down the corridor ahead of me.

Frowning, I thought with an annoyed sigh, 'Now, what in the gods' name does she mean by that? Does she mean that he is intrigued by me? Or is Mother interested in Lord Maul as well? I wouldn't doubt the latter.' Rolling my eyes and shaking my head, I turned the next corner making my way towards the east sector.

Instantly, I sensed a presence nearby as I stopped in my stride, but kept my gaze towards the end of the hallway. Soon, Lord Maul, the one I felt, silently approached my right as both of us continued on our way. Nodding without turning my head, I greeted,

"Does the day find you well, Lord Maul?"

"It does as long as you continue to improve in your training, Princess Amira," he replied in that velvety tone that made my insides twist in a knot.

"Shall we use the battle droids in today's session?" I inquired, trying to force my stomach to settle.

"Yes, but their settings need to be switched to higher levels," Lord Maul replied as a reminder. In the times when we used the battle droids before, their settings were on two below the highest level before 'destroy'. Today, I would modify them to the highest level, making them able to lacerate, break bones, or any technique except full-out killing.

Seeing to the droids, I watched Lord Maul approach the center of the arena circle formed by the robots. Today didn't seem any different from yesterday except for the fact that my trainer was unarmed, a strange sight for me to see. Of course, this didn't really matter in a battle, for, like me, Lord Maul was skilled in many forms of unarmed combat. However, something seemed very different about the lesson this morning, and it made me a little anxious.

As Lord Maul waited in the center of the arena, he kept his gaze on my every move. Then, with a slight motion of his hand, he brought a siksor from the wall to his extended palm. Returning his gaze to me, Lord Maul called,

"Come, your highness."

Striding towards him, I stopped just a few feet in front of my trainer. Handing me the siksor blade, Lord Maul declared,

"The object of this session is defending another person. You must protect me from these droids. I place my life in your hands."

Widening my eyes in surprise, I had never heard of this lesson before. In previous sessions, Lord Maul had always been my opponent or initiated the droid attacks against me. Now, he was the one I had to guard, which never even came to my mind. Of course, one had to expect the unexpected when one became a true warrior.

Nodding my head, Lord Maul answered with a nod of his own, also bringing the droids to life. As they shifted around the room, I turned my back on Lord Maul for the first time knowing it was safe to do so.

Slowly, the six droids circled us and drew closer, like vultures coming in to feast upon a carcass. Already, I knew that there were three droids wielding blasters, one with a set of sharp, three-pronged claws, and two with siksor blades. It would be an interesting session.

After the first rank charged, only four droids stood where the original six had previously been standing a few seconds before. Lord Maul was a good teacher, and I knew that all this time, he was assessing my every move whether it was an attack, block, or counter. With the second wave of attacks, only two remained as the others fell to the floor with their comrades.

Keeping Lord Maul behind me wasn't too difficult. It was keeping both droids within my sight that was the problem. However, I guessed that was the point of today's lesson. The single blaster droid that remained slammed its fist against my siksor blade as I tried to block it from firing at Lord Maul.

Suddenly, the droid with long, extended, metallic claws lashed out at Lord Maul's back. Apparently, it had circled around while I was distracted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sharp prongs rip through my trainer's long, black cloak. As Maul bit back a hiss of pain, I jabbed the siksor into the Blaster before glaring at Claw, forcing him against the wall with my mind.

Then, striking the air with my palm, my strong mental force crushed Claw's body beyond repair. Flipping with siksor still in my grasp, I landed in a wide stance in front of Lord Maul. With a quick glance around the spacious room, I found that all the droids were either destroyed or had been knocked off-line.

Once I assessed the safety of my trainer, I turned to see how badly he was injured. Moving my head, I saw Lord Maul stripping the ripped cloak and robe from his upper body. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the three-pronged wounds etched within Lord Maul's back.

"Damn," I whispered. "I should have watched more carefully."

"It's a lesson best learned in training rather than a situation," Maul informed me. "But, you did protect my life, your highness, so your lesson was learned."

Taken aback by his criticism laced with slight praise, I allowed my eyes to wander along Maul's body. Nothing but sculpted muscle graced his upper body as more red and black markings formed symmetrical patterns on his skin. 'Gods, he's so... magnificent,' I thought to myself as I tore my gaze away.

Then, I heard Maul sigh and saw his muscles tense up as fresh blood flowed from the three long wounds. Frowning at my slight carelessness, I propped the siksor spear against the wall. Striding towards Maul, I reached up a hand hesitantly as I wanted to aid him.

Instantly, I felt a hand on each of my wrists as my body was shoved against the arena wall. Grunting as I hit perocrete, I heard Maul firmly state,

"Don't, Amira."

Looking up, his eyes blazed golden, but not with just anger. The shocked fury died from his gaze as I asked,

"Why? Are you afraid of contact with any other being?"

Still keeping his grip on my wrists, Maul moved his face to where only inches separated us as he said,

"I fear nothing."

"Then, what is it?" I prodded, trying to still the swift drum that was my heart. "I only wanted to help you."

Nodding his head, Maul's grip loosened against my arms, saying,

"I know that you have capabilities of the mind. You are telekinetic."

"Yes, I am telekinetic," I agreed. "But, I am not as strong as you seem to think I am."

Raising an eyebrow at my statement, Maul inquired,

"Can you see into others' minds?"

A little perplexed by this question, I replied,

"I never have had that ability before."

Releasing my right hand, Maul slowly placed my left hand against his face. Like the rest of his body, his jaw was well chiseled, and I had to force myself to keep from blushing. Then, looking directly into my eyes, Maul questioned,

"When you look at me, what do you see?"

Blinking in slight confusion, I realized what I had seen in Maul's fiery eyes before. He wasn't angry...but, concerned, and it showed plainly in his face now.

"I see..." I began as my confusion faded to a softer gaze. "I see only you."

Relief flashed quickly across Maul's face as he returned to his normal nonchalant attitude. I decided then to use his inquiry technique on him. Removing my hand from his face, I gently grasped his and set it against my left cheek. The action seemed to surprise Maul for a moment as I gazed deeply into eyes that danced like flames, asking,

"What do you see?"

For awhile his gaze stayed locked with mine, and the intensity made me want to look away. However, I refused to break our heated stare.

Never had I felt something as forceful as what pounded through me now. My mother had offered a few of her "men toys" several times before in order for me to gain experience, but I refused. Personally, I didn't really care to have any of them for pleasure or anything for that matter. Now, I wanted Maul, but for something more intense than mere pleasure.

Keeping his eyes locked with mine, Maul answered,

"I see you alone...Amira."

The way he lingered on my name sent chills down my spine. His voice was so smooth, so velvety, and I couldn't silence the air that escaped my mouth sharply. Then, I felt his fingers caress my face gently. His touch was so warm against my skin as his hand moved up towards my hair. Soon, Maul's fingers ran through my long mane as he drew closer to my face.

Closing my eyes, his gaze was the last vision I saw. His lips pressed against mine in a kiss that felt like fire. Such passion held within those lips, it was almost more than I could stand. It was as if heat radiated from Maul's entire being as we continued our long, yet soft kiss. Leaning closer to me, I felt him stop mere inches from my body.

Something was coming closer to the arena; I could feel it and I knew Maul could, too. Backing away, he stopped and gazed at me before running his fingers through my hair once more. Then, within a few seconds, Maul was standing where both of us stood before he propelled us against the wall.

I knew the presence approaching the arena; J-2LR, my protocol droid. One would think he were my older brother by the way he always checked on me. Giving a slight smile, I practically teleported myself over to the arena doors to await J-2LR's arrival.

When the doors slid open, the protocol droid nearly jumped out of his exo-layers and he said,

"Good heavens, your highness! You startled me!"

"Sorry, J-2LR," I laughed slightly. "I was merely testing a new skill."

"Quite alright, your highness," J-2LR told me in his practical voice.

Turning to face Maul again, I saw that he had placed a new black tunic over his shoulders. At first, he was facing the wall, but his eyes flicked over towards me once my gaze was upon him. 'Why does he have to be so...so mysterious?' I thought to myself, in slight annoyance. 'And why did J-2LR have to come at this moment?'

"Your highness, if you will pardon my interrupting your training session," J-2LR's voice snapped me back to reality as I returned my gaze to the droid.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Your mother has requested an audience with you...alone, your highness," the droid said with a quick glance over at Maul.

"I understand. Thank you, J-2LR," I stated with a nod. Then, I turned my gaze once more towards Maul, saying, "If you will excuse me, Lord Maul."

Maul answered me with a nod before I stepped out of the arena and headed towards the throne room of the east sector with J-2LR struggling to keep up with my stride. It didn't take long to reach the throne room, and I saw my mother seated upon the large chair talking with someone on a holo-transmitter. Kneeling at the base of the stairs, I waited until she recognized me, saying,

"Come forward, Amira."

Rising, I climbed the stairs and stopped just in front of my mother as she remained quiet. Her blue eyes locked with mine in a stare of understanding and respect between a mother and daughter. Then, she said,

"The Imperial Trade Federation wants to explore further systems beyond their reach, including Haadiak. There is a crystal that I want to give them to prevent anyone from coming here against our will. I need you to journey into the city across the desert, Amira, and retrieve the crystal from an informant. You will find him in the heart of the city."

Holding out a holo-projector, an image of the crystal appeared before us. It appeared to be no more than an obelisk, but I knew that there was something hidden about it to make this crystal worth so much. My mother continued in her explanation.

"This is the crystal. Go to the Jiknor Tavern, and you'll find our informant there. I trust that you won't fail, Amira."

"Of course not, Mother," I assured her.

"Go and be swift in your return," she ordered as I bowed and made my way down the stairs and out of the room.

Striding towards the transport chambers, I removed a dark midnight cloak from the side and placed it around my shoulders. The doors slid open as I stepped into the hangar for our land transporters. The moment I entered, I stopped in my tracks upon seeing Maul leaning against one of the support columns of the hangar.

"Lord Maul," I said with a polite bow of my head.

"Where are you going?" he asked without replying to my bow.

"My mother wishes me to retrieve an object from the heart of the desert city," I answered. "What about you?"

"As it happens, your highness, my master has asked me to go on an errand for him in the city," he informed me with a small smile.

"What a coincidence," I whispered quietly, but raised an eyebrow when Maul agreed,

"Indeed, your highness."

Giving him a small smile of my own, I made for one of the land cars, but Maul stepped in front of me, saying,

"Since we are going to the same destination, I will escort you."

Surprised by the insistence hidden in his deep voice, I didn't want to argue or even protest with Lord Maul. Truth be known, I was thrilled with his suggestion. As he turned, the long, black cloak flowed behind him with such grace, and he moved with fluid stride towards a black speeder bike.

Swinging his right leg over the side, Maul sat down before turning to me, saying, almost ordering,

"Get on."

Repeating his movements, I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head before placing my arms around Maul's stomach. His abdominal muscles were like rock, and I felt him contract them almost in a pleasing manner. Turning his head slightly, I heard him say,

"Hang on."

Suddenly, the speeder started out towards the exit of the hangar leading us to a full-out plummet towards the ground below us. Gritting my teeth and gripping a little harder around Maul, I relaxed once we were heading across the desert landscape. As I breathed a sigh of relief, he said,

"Relax, your highness. I've used this bike for awhile."

"I can see that," I told him in loud reply. "And you don't have to stay so formal, Lord Maul. Call me 'Amira'."

"Only if you will take your own advice...Amira," Maul declared, slowly.

"As you wish...Maul," I stated with slight hesitance. It wouldn't be an easy transition, but I preferred that he call me by my name, not a formality.

Desert winds blew our cloaks behind us, and I was only able to see anything if I leaned just behind Maul's head. This wasn't the first time I had been to the city, but it was my first solo mission. Technically, I wasn't alone, but I knew that once Maul dropped me off at my destination, I would be on my own until he returned.

xXx

After speeding through the outer rim of the city, Maul slowed the speeder down so that I could direct him towards my destination. The Jiknor Tavern, in the heart of the city, seemed to be one of the most run-down establishments I had ever laid eyes on. However, I didn't hesitate in dismounting from behind Maul and looking the place over before he said,

"I'll return after I've finished my errand, Amira."

"Very well, Maul," I told him as he sped off into the streets, his black cloak fluttering in the wind.

Taking one more look at the tavern, I strode towards the doors before swinging them open. Light filtered inside, illuminating all the grime and dust covering almost all of the tables that weren't occupied. Only a few of the customers glanced up at me as I stood for a moment in the doorway before I closed it and walked towards the bar.

I was greeted with a grunt from the Haadiakan bartender. Even though he was fairly portly, his attitude showed that he was one to be reckoned with. Of course, I knew my mother wouldn't trust anyone less with something of great value like this crystal.

Leaning against the bar, I merely stared at the bartender until he grunted,

"Whadda ya want?"

"I'm here on official business from the Haadiak empire," I replied quietly so as not to attract unnecessary attention. "I believe you, sir, have something I want."

"And what might that be?" he inquired, throwing a glance at me.

"I'm sure it was specified by her Warriorship," I answered in annoyance through gritted teeth. Even though there was nothing to really worry about, the fact of the matter was that this guy was taking too long in giving me what I wanted. Propping my head on my left arm, I fingered my sai-blade as I awaited his reply.

Apparently, he must have noticed my hidden weapon because then, he bowed his head a little, saying,

"Ah...I see. Wait one moment and I'll be back."

Removing my hand from the handle of my sai-blade, I drummed my fingers lightly against the bar until the bartender returned. In his hand he held a small pouch which he opened to reveal the crystal I sought. For a moment, I was surprised at the size of the object, but I pushed that out of mind. I knew that things of great magnitude were sometimes contained in tiny shells.

Placing the pouch inside my cloak, the bartender and I exchanged nods before I headed for the door. However, as I turned around, I was greeted with a shock as several customers rose from their chairs. Glancing around the room, it was apparent that my transaction with the bartender didn't go unnoticed by those inside the tavern.

"Hey, pretty lady," a tall, rather well-built Haadiakan stated with a smug grin. "Maybe you should lighten your load by giving us that pouch."

"Maybe I don't think I should," I told him coolly, trying to walk around him. He insisted on getting in my path towards the exit, saying,

"I insist you hand it over now."

Raising an eyebrow, I pursed my lips before reaching for the pouch on my belt but snatched my sai-blade, swiftly bringing it to his throat. Giving him a wicked grin, I declared,

"I suggest you move out of my way and leave me alone."

Swallowing hard, he lifted his hands up where I could see them before moving aside. Keeping my blade on his neck, I slowly backed away before dashing outside where I was greeted by five large and heavily armed Haadiakans. Apparently, these had slipped out of the tavern before I faced the first one.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," the closest man stated, smirking at me. "Now, why don't you just give us what's in the pouch and we won't kill you."

Shaking my head, I inquired,

"Will you never learn?"

Quickly snatching the other sai-blade from my belt, I lowered myself into a wide defense stance. The one who spoke gave me a surprised look before laughing,

"Look, guys! She actually thinks that she scares us!"

The other four laughed a little as they reached for the blasters on their belts. That was when I decided to make my move. Leaping into the air, I kicked out with my legs, forcing two of them back against the building. The remaining three looked very stunned, but not enough to prevent them from firing several rounds at me as I flipped around and away from them.

For a moment, I felt Maul's presence very close by, but I refused to ask for help against my own foolish people. Crossing my arms and sai-blades in front of me, I slashed through two blasters while also cutting down the owners of the weapons. As they fell, I turned to the final Haadiakan who was the first one that spoke before.

"Still want my pouch...friend?" I smirked, still holding my sai-blades up in preparation of an attack.

The supposed mugger's jaw seemed to drop almost to the street as he surveyed what happened to his men. Two were unconscious against a wall and two suffered from slashes across their stomachs as red blood drained from their bodies. Looking back at me, he blinked before turning and running down the street.

'Hmph! Coward! Leaving your comrades alone without help,' I thought to myself in disgust as I replaced my sai-blades in my belt.

Suddenly, I heard the whir of the speeder bike as Maul appeared out of a nearby alley. Stopping long enough for me to mount behind him, we soon sped through the city once more, heading for the castle. Maul turned his head a little, asking,

"Do your people not know who their princess is, Amira?"

"No," I replied. "It's best kept secret from those outside the palace in case anyone would want to try and assassinate my mother or me. No one knows our names or what we look like. All they know is that a warrior queen controls the entire planet along with a daughter."

Nodding his head, Maul returned his gaze to the sand dunes ahead as I gripped around his waist again. Raising an eyebrow, I thought for a second I heard a little concern in Maul's usually harsh voice. Shaking my head a little, I leaned against his back again as I watched the castle grow larger as we approached. It was nearly dusk when we pulled into the hangar.


	3. Desire

Warrior's Heart Part III, Desire

Dismounting, I thanked Maul for escorting me before striding towards the throne room where I knew Mother awaited my return with the crystal. Once again, I entered and knelt down at the base of the stairs until she acknowledged me, and then, climbed the stairs. Holding out the pouch, I handed it to Mother as she said,

"Well done, Amira. You've done a great service to our people."

"I did only as my queen asked of me," I replied with a slight bow to which she nodded her head, saying,

"You are dismissed then, Amira."

Bowing once more, I took my leave of the throne room and headed back towards my quarters. Entering my room, I removed my sai-blades and placed them on the mantle in front of my bed. It was the best place of honor for weaponry, especially the weapons that served me well.

The sun had already set by the time I reached my room. The day had been long and I was ready to just wash and hit the sack...except for one thing. Maul was still on my mind as I couldn't get what happened in the training room out of my head. His lips had felt so powerful against mine, yet there was a desire for more...much more.

I had never felt such want before and it astonished me that anyone would care about me, the warrior princess of Haadiak. Considering my mother, it was a wonder no one in the castle tried to make trouble for me. But, I suppose the palace guards, soldiers, and servants understood what I went through with Volaria for a mother.

Although I knew she respected me, my mother no longer really loved me. Her heart had turned cold against me long ago, and I have not forgotten it. Perhaps that was why I was so hesitant to be with any of the soldiers of our army. But, with Maul it felt different. I wanted to be with him, but I was unsure if he wanted to be with me.

Shaking my head at such foolish thoughts, I removed my cloak and hung it on the far side of my room. Turning back towards my balcony window, I saw Maul standing there without his cloak. Even though I was a little surprised, I was overjoyed at his visit. It had been awhile since he ventured into my chambers unexpectedly.

"Did you need something, Maul?" I inquired, going into formality mode almost instantaneously.

"Merely to speak with you, Amira," he replied with a small smile, as far as I could tell.

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded my head slightly as he slowly strode over to the mantle where my sai-blades were. His eyes were away from mine for a few moments, yet it still seemed as though he stared at me. The silence between us was almost frustrating, but I patiently waited for him to speak again.

Slowly turning around, Maul locked his eyes with mine as he said,

"You asked me the first time I was in here if there was anything I desired."

"Yes," I agreed. "I recall you saying there wasn't."

"That was a slight lie," he continued. "You see, I did want something then as I still do now." His eyes wandered down my body for a moment before locking with mine again.

Swallowing hard, I merely stayed within those fiery orbs staring into me as I asked,

"Why didn't you just take what you desired then?"

Closing his eyes, Maul shook his head as he raised it back to where his gaze was on me again. Reaching a hand up to his black tunic, Maul removed it from around him, revealing his well-muscled, tattooed body. Tossing it aside with a flick of his wrist, he strode towards me, saying,

"The desire must be mutual in order for one to really gain what one wants."

As he did earlier in the day, Maul softly placed a hand on the side of my face, and I felt a shiver course through my body at his touch. It was as if my entire body ached to be touched by him. The feeling was so strong, I almost couldn't stand it as he asked,

"Is the desire mutual? Is it...Amira?"

Once again, he lingered on my name almost savoring it as he said it. Blinking, both he and I knew what I desired and I longed for it no more as I said,

"Yes, Maul. It is mutual."

In an instant, I pressed my lips to his, kissing him long and hard while bringing my arms around his neck. His returning kiss was much more than I expected as I felt his tongue force my mouth open, allowing it to play with mine. Grazing against his tongue sent even more shivers through my body as he drew me closer.

Maul ran his fingers through my hair up to the metal clasp holding it up, and he undid the clasp in mere seconds. My mane flowed down my back in soft waves which he moved with slight motions of his hands.

Parting from our kiss, he pushed me towards my bed until I sat down on the still made covers. Sliding his hands along my sides, Maul undid the side zipper of my dress before pulling it off, tossing it to the floor with his tunic. Then, he slowly crawled in between my legs over me as I wrapped my legs around his torso. His lips soon found mine again in another long, hard kiss.

Reaching up a hand, I felt the side of his face, but he backed away before grasping my wrists and holding them above my head where I lay. Then, I felt his hands return to my hips and slowly travel to my naked breasts. Cupping them, Maul kissed one before sucking on the tip as my breathing became heavier. For a second, I saw a flash of gold as his eyes looked at me before returning lower. Then, he ran his tongue around my entire breast and along my collarbone. Merely placing kisses on my other breast, he backed away again, running his hands around my chest before reaching my stomach.

Bringing his hands to the top of my leggings, Maul pulled them down my legs before removing them completely. After taking off his own pants, he settled himself next to me, slowly running a hand between my legs. His touch there made me gasp as I felt his hand barely touch my soft area. Ripples of pleasure slowly made their way through me as Maul merely lay beside me, giving me such wonderful feelings. Closing my eyes, I longed to keep that feeling within me for as long as possible.

It wasn't until after a few moments that I realized that Maul had placed himself over me, and instead of his hand causing such pleasure, it was him. Trying to keep my breathing under control, I couldn't help the shortness of my breath as he shoved inside me. Arching my back in complete and utter pleasure, I felt his hand slide behind me, holding me closer to him.

The ripples had turned to waves as I felt my entire body shudder in its sexual crescendo as a moan escaped my lips. Maul kissed me hard again as he continued to make love to me causing another enormous wave to erupt within me. This pleasure was unlike anything I had ever experienced, and I knew none of my mother's "men toys" could do what Maul was doing now.

After my second wave, I sensed Maul slowing down as he brought his forehead to mine before softly kissing my lips. Backing away and rising from the bed, he brought his arms under my body before lifting and placing me under the covers. I was still trying to calm my breathing as Maul dressed in his tunic leggings and boots. Glancing at him, I asked,

"Won't you stay?"

His eyes were upon mine again, but this time, they were softer than the fierce desire held within them before. Placing a finger on my lips, he said,

"It would be best if I didn't, Amira. Sleep now."

Closing my eyes, I nodded in slight agreement. Personally, I didn't care what was best now. All I wanted was for Maul to stay the night with me in my chambers, but not just tonight. However, I had to respect his wishes and let him go.

Slowly, Maul ran a hand through my hair again as he placed the rest of his tunic over his body. Then, like a softly, heated flame, his lips pressed to mine again before he vanished into the shadows of my chambers. The wonderful, amazing feeling had all but subsided within me as I felt tired. Drawing the covers closer, I turned over on my side, facing my open balcony, as I soon drifted into slumber.

xXx

It continued for almost a week after the first night. Every day, Maul would train me, and I placed all my concentration into harnessing my skills. However, every night after I retired to my room, Maul would appear, as before, and make love to me before quietly leaving into the night. The passion I felt inside made me want to share in giving pleasure, but Maul never allowed me the chance to give him any. He seemed content to be the only one giving pleasure. But, that would change in one night.

It had been a fairly hard day of training as I ate a small dinner in the upper-level gardens of the palace. Finishing off my glass of water, I rose and stretched before going back to my chambers to await my lover. Despite the fact that Maul was the only one I had been with, he still brought great pleasure to me every night.

Returning to my room, I threw a quick glance towards the balcony, half-expecting Maul to appear out of nowhere. However, as I waited for a few moments, there was no one coming inside the chamber. Frowning a little, the thought that he wouldn't come did cross my mind, but I pushed it aside, trying to be more optimistic.

Recently, I had to cut my training sessions short because of different errands my mother wanted me to do for her. This distressed me because I knew she deliberately did it so that I wouldn't learn more than she believed I should. Apparently, she now thought that I was a real threat to her throne, and my mother was never one willing to give up anything that was hers.

Sighing, I shook my head and dressed in a short, teal nightdress. All of these new happenings were rather troubling not to mention the fact that I was alone in my room. Taking one last look at the balcony, I drew back the covers on my chamber bed, lay down, and pulled them over me.

'I guess he's not coming tonight,' I thought to myself as I stared at the dark ceiling above me. Closing my eyes, I guessed I must have dozed for a little because it was completely dark when I opened my eyes again. I had felt something or somebody move over me on my bed, and now, I stared into a pair of fiery golden eyes.

Maul moved a hand and brushed some of my hair out of my face, running his fingers through the entire length of it. His touch still made me shiver slightly as I gave him a small smile in greeting. He gave a slight laugh as he asked,

"Did you think I wouldn't come?"

"For a moment, that was my belief," I answered. "But, I see that you proved me wrong."

"I was detained on another errand for my master," he informed me, leaning closer to my face. Kissing my lips lightly, he said, "I'm sure you can understand that, Amira."

"Of course," I agreed, gladly accepting the first of many kisses that soon covered my face.

Slipping off my nightdress, I gripped his hands with mine before he could even try to touch me. Maul gave me a surprised stare as I rolled over to where I was on top of him. Apparently, he couldn't believe my strength since he was usually the one in control. However, this time would be different.

Releasing his hands, I brought mine to Maul's face as I leaned down and kissed him long and hard. He pulled away first, still staring in astonishment as I moved my palms slowly down his neck and over his massive red and black tattooed chest. Placing my lips against the hard muscle, I traced one of the red tattoos with my tongue as his chest rose and fell slightly faster than normal. It seemed as though Maul was rather tense with this different arrangement, and my thoughts were confirmed when he asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

Looking straight into his eyes, I replied,

"Because I want to, Maul. You have given me such...an amazing feeling, and I only wanted to do the same for you."

Maul appeared as though he couldn't believe what I said, but he relaxed more after that. Returning my gaze to him, I placed kiss after kiss on his wonderfully chiseled abdominal muscles. Continuing further down, I felt his member on my stomach. Gently touching him, I heard Maul gasp as I caressed him in my fingers. He began to harden, and he groaned as he thrust against my touch, at which point I knew I had to stop.

Then, I placed my body over Maul's again as we joined together. He placed his hands on my hips, holding me as he thrust hard inside, making me moan and cry out in pleasure. It seemed to feel many times better than before as warm juices penetrated my entire body.

Gasping as the feeling slowed, I leaned over Maul as he caressed my breasts and kissed them. Now, I laid down over him as our chests rose and fell in matching rhythm. I felt his arms around my body, drawing me even closer as we kissed once more, our tongues grazing. As our lips parted, I pressed my forehead to Maul's as he softly said,

"You didn't have to do that, Amira."

"As I said before, Maul, I wanted to," I told him. Then, I thought my words through before adding in a whisper, "I can do no less for the one I love. I love you, Maul."

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against his chest to linger on the moment for as long as I could. I knew Maul would leave my chambers soon, so I wanted to touch and be with him for the few remaining moments. But, to my complete surprise, Maul didn't move me off him so he could rise from the bed. One hand stroked my long mane as the other ran up and down my back before holding me tighter. Then, as I felt sleep coming closer to me, I heard him say barely above a whisper,

"I...I love you, too...Amira. And my name...my real name...is Khameir."

The following morning, I awoke without opening my eyes, almost believing that what happened was just a dream. But, I knew it wasn't when I felt the muscular body still under me, breathing softly. Slowly opening my eyes, I lifted my head to see Khameir's sleeping face.

Smiling, I couldn't believe that he had stayed the entire night with me, and I was even more surprised to hear him reveal his true name to me. Leaning over him, I placed my lips softly against his as I felt a hand behind my head, pressing me closer. After we parted, I looked into his eyes as Khameir gazed at me with unknown gentleness. The silence that passed as we just stared at each other said more than words ever could.

After that night, Khameir and I were closer than before as we stole moments between training sessions when we could be alone together. Now, when we strode down the halls and corridors, my arm was locked with his as if he were escorting me. As far as I was concerned, my chambers were now shared with Khameir.

Unfortunately, this new display didn't go unnoticed by many of the palace including my mother. She seemed proud that I was giving Lord Khameir more attention, but, of course, she didn't know the very extent of that attention. I didn't care what she thought because, unlike her, I actually cared for the man I was with as he did for me.


	4. Betrayal

Warrior's Heart Part IV, Betrayal

Several weeks later, I had journeyed to settle a dispute within a village just beyond the desert city. After helping the people resolve their conflict, I returned to the palace to find many of the guards looking very distressed. One of the lieutenants, Agonu, saw me approach and hurried to meet me.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" I inquired as he stopped in front of me and bowed.

"Your highness, something has happened," Agonu replied, but he stopped to raise a hand to his forehead. Agonu was squinting his eyes tight under his palm from what I could see. Once he composed himself, he said, "Perhaps you had best come and see, your highness."

Turning on his heel, the lieutenant strode swiftly down the corridor towards the throne room. I followed quickly after Agonu, becoming more and more anxious as we drew closer. I wondered what it was that sent the entire palace into such disarray, but I wasn't prepared for the sight that would greet me.

Two sets of guards were standing in front of the door leading into the throne room and all four soldiers wore grim faces. Swallowing hard as they allowed us access inside, I stepped into the room and nearly stumbled over in shock. Lying on the floor was my mother. Striding closer, I saw the wound inside her stomach going all the way through. My eyes widened in shock as I noticed her saber lying next to her with blood on its sharp tip.

"There was too little blood on the saber in order for us to try and identify who her majesty had wounded," Agonu informed me. "At least she didn't suffer long, your highness...or should I say your majesty?"

Frowning at this entire sight, I glared at him, saying,

"I haven't been crowned queen of Haadiak yet, Lieutenant. Until I go through the coronation, I am still the warrior princess. See that my mother's body is prepared...for burial."

Agonu stared at me for a moment before bowing and leaving the throne room. I clenched my teeth together as I shook my head, thinking, 'It shouldn't have been this way, Mother. I should have had the chance to face you in the Warrior's Challenge.' I knew I should feel sorrow, but my mother hadn't shown me love since I was four years of age. There was no way I could feel much more than the slight sorrow within me for one who was so harsh and cold.

Suddenly, I heard arguing outside and looked up to see the guards shoving their weapons in J-2LR's metal face. Pursing my lips, I called,

"Let J-2LR come inside!"

All five looked at me before allowing the android access inside the throne room. He slowly made his way towards me and stopped a few feet from where my mother lay. For once, the droid seemed lost for words, but he soon broke the silence, saying,

"Your highness, I am greatly sorry for your loss."

"I know I should be grieving greatly right now, J-2LR, but I just can't," I sighed. "Now, everyone will expect me to find the assassin."

"Well, if it helps, your highness," J-2LR began, "there is no blood around the floor where her majesty is laying, yet the wound goes all the way through her body."

Frowning, I scanned the area again, surprised I hadn't noticed that before when I first entered the throne room. Turning to J-2LR, I said, "Go on."

"In all my knowledge, your highness, only a few weapons can cause that amount of damage with little or no mess," J-2LR informed me. "A specialized blaster that has a beam so hot it seals the wound upon impact or...a lightsaber."

Hearing those last words, my eyes widened in utter disbelief. Shaking my head, I thought, 'It couldn't be that. No, I won't believe it...but, I must know.' Biting my lips, I strode towards the door and into the corridor towards the training sector. I opened the arena door, but found no one inside.

Sighing, I leaned against the door when Agonu came to my side, saying,

"Your highness, it would be best if you returned to a secured sector and remained there. We don't know who this assassin is, and he could still be lurking about the palace. I would rather not lose my princess along with my queen."

Staring at Agonu, I knew that in order to ease his mind I had to do as he advised. Nodding my head, Agonu led me up three levels to one of the libraries that had only the door and a small balcony for access. He turned towards me, saying,

"Please, stay inside here, your highness. I will make arrangements for your mother's burial, but then, we must crown you as warrior queen. It is in the best interest of our people that we have a leader."

After he left, I strode straight towards the balcony and looked around at the areas just below. I was five levels up from the ground, and even though my soldiers may think I was safe up here, I was glad to have my sai-blades with me. Turning back inside, I sat down on a cushioned chair.

Suddenly, I felt someone else in the room and rose to my feet, spinning around. It was Khameir. Although I was relieved to see him, my eyes skimmed over his clothes and discovered what I didn't want to find. There was a large rip in his right sleeve which he didn't even try to conceal from me.

"So, it's true," I stated. "You killed my mother."

His eyes flicked to the floor before returning to mine as he strode closer towards me, saying,

"Yes, it is, Amira. I cannot lie to you."

Shaking my head as I backed away from him, I asked,

"Why? What did she do to deserve that?"

"According to my master, she knew far too much about us," Khameir replied. "I had no choice but to carry out his command."

"And now what?" I asked, glaring at him, tears in my eyes. "Will you kill me just as easily as you killed her?"

Shaking his head, Khameir declared,

"I could not...even if I was commanded to do so. I couldn't kill you, Amira."

Bringing my hands to my face, I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes, and I felt his hands on my shoulders. Swallowing hard, I inquired,

"What did she know about you that would make Lord Palpatine want to destroy an ally?"

Sighing, Khameir brought a hand to my face, replying,

"It's best you know as little as possible, Amira."

"Because of this, I am to be crowned queen of Haadiak," I said, trying to calm myself. "But, I don't know how to rule. I do know this much; I don't want to be like my mother."

Lifting my chin up to where I looked directly into his eyes, Khameir declared,

"Then, be a better ruler than Volaria. Be a better mother for your own child than she was for you."

Widening my eyes in surprise, I couldn't believe what I thought I heard Khameir say. But, as I stared into his face, I knew it was true as I placed a hand on my stomach. Then, I felt his hand against mine on my stomach as he said,

"You must be both parents for our child, for my master has told me we shall leave Haadiak tonight."

"You're leaving?" I asked. "Why?"

"As I said, it's best you don't know anything, Amira," Khameir told me as he wrapped his arms around my body, drawing me closer. "Accept the crown and throne of Haadiak, and become queen." Then, he kissed me softly before releasing me and leaving however he came inside.

Within the next few hours, my mother was buried along with so many other warrior queens before her. My coronation was brief but somewhat formal, considering it was after a burial. The sun had set already when my mother's trusted councilor, Doreth Kunn, placed the crown upon my head. I wore a royal violet robe over my blue warrior gown since I didn't have the queen's color in clothes.

After the coronation, I strode towards the balcony of my new chambers and watched as the dark, sleek ship rose into the sky and vanished into space. My heart went with that ship as I knew I would probably never see Khameir again.

At that moment, someone knocked on my door, and I called,

"Come in."

J-2LR strode inside the room, saying,

"Good evening, your high...I mean, your majesty."

"What is it, J-2LR?" I inquired, sighing sadly.

"Well, your majesty, I was helping to organize your wardrobe so that you might have them changed into the queen's colors," J-2LR told me. "But, when I crossed the room, I noticed this on your bed."

Glancing over at the droid, I saw what looked like a voice transmitter. Taking the small circular device from him, I bade the droid good evening and immediately played the letter once J-2LR was out of my chambers. As I expected, it was from Khameir. In his voice, it said:

'My Warrior Princess,

I cannot say all that I want to say in person because we are

leaving tonight. Before I came to Haadiak, all my thoughts

were on a goal that I am not fully proud of now. However,

when I met you, there was something about you that I knew was

unique. That was why I chose to train you. But, you taught

me much more than I could ever have taught you. At first, I

was hesitant in being with you because I believed it to be a

sign of weakness. Amira, I was wrong, for it was your love

that made me realize what I saw in you at our first meeting.

A woman of less strength wouldn't have shown me what you

did, and I love you all the more for it. Although you may be

nervous about becoming the queen of Haadiak, I believe in

you. You are the greatest hope of this planet...and the

greatest love in my life. Forgive me for having to leave you.

Teach our child as I know you will. Always know this:

I love you, Amira. I will never forget you.

Khameir'

Looking at the device as it finished the letter, I stifled a sob rising in my throat. I knew I had to be strong especially for the child growing within me at this moment. My people needed me and I would serve them to the best of my extent. As my elder historics teachers told me before, don't forget the past, but don't dwell upon it either. Gazing up into the sky, I would remember Khameir, but I would concentrate on the future of raising my child along with ruling Haadiak as warrior queen.


	5. Loyalty

Warrior's Heart Part V, Loyalty

Nine Months Later

Standing at my balcony window, I felt the sun's warm rays upon my face as it set along the horizon. Cradled in my arms was the small form of my daughter. From what the medic said, she looked just like me. Amazingly, no one questioned about her father, and personally, I didn't want to answer any inquiries. Glancing down at her, I said,

"I will tell you about your father in my own due time, Karia. And I hope you understand why he won't be here."

Kari merely stared at me with her bright golden/green eyes. The only feature that she inherited from Khameir was the center of gold surrounded by dark green. Some part of me was a little relieved that she didn't look like her father. It ceased many questions that might have come up from my advisors and soldiers.

There were times at night when I thought that Khameir had come back and was watching over me. But, I knew that he was probably never returning to Haadiak. It was best not to feed false hope to either Karia or myself. But, I couldn't help thinking about him from time to time.

xXx Seven years later xXx

"You're doing great, Kari! Keep it up!" I stated with pride as Karia deflected the droids' blasts at her using my old sai-blades.

Flipping over the small droids, my daughter drove the blades straight through the two enemy droids before returning to her defense stance. She was already learning just as fast as I was at her age. Looking up at me, Kari bowed as I bowed to her. When she glanced up, a grin spread across her face as she asked,

"Did I do good, Momma?"

Gathering her into my arms, I smiled,

"Yes, Kari. You've done very well in your lessons, and you're much faster than others your age. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Momma," she said, hugging me around the neck.

Suddenly, the sounds of war entered into our training area, and I frowned as I saw the Federation's droid army on the move towards Naboo. I had chosen this planet to help teach Kari the ways of war. Nearly everyone in the surrounding galaxies knew about the dispute between Queen Amidala and the Trade Federation. Setting Karia on the ground, I returned my gaze to the droids battling with natives of Naboo. Sighing, I glanced down at Kari as she asked,

"Momma, why are they fighting the Naboo?"

"It's because they are not willing to listen to each other," I answered. "Kari, you must remember that negotiations come first when dealing with disputes like this. One has to listen to all sides when forming a resolution."

"Yes, Momma," she nodded in agreement.

"Your majesty," Lieutenant Agonu declared as he approached us. "I apologize for interrupting your training session with Princess Karia, but the war has come too close to where we are currently located. It would be advisable if we leave Naboo."

Raising an eyebrow, I decided to take the lieutenant's advice. Looking at the other five soldiers with me, I stated,

"Let's get back to the ship and return to Haadiak."

"At once, your majesty," all six soldiers answered as they prepared our speeders.

Mounting one of the speeders, Kari settled in front of me as all eight of us headed towards my planetary cruiser. Reaching the ship, I noticed how much closer the battle was to us. Pursing my lips, I pressed my communicator to the ship, saying,

"J-2LR, we're coming onto the ship. Prepare to take off."

"Yes, your majesty," the droid replied as the door leading inside the storage unit of the ship opened. After loading the speeders, my soldiers prepared to close the ship hangar.

Suddenly, I heard a small voice say inside my mind,

'Amira. I need your help. Please, help me, Amira.'

The voice sounded strangely familiar as I frowned in slight confusion. Then, it said,

'Amira...please come to me.'

My eyes widened as I realized whose voice it sounded like. 'It can't be...it just can't be him,' I thought to myself. 'There's only one way to find out.' Closing my eyes I relaxed my body and projected my mind out into the atmosphere. The presence emitting from the voice was very familiar. I knew it had to be him. Opening my eyes, I glared determinedly towards the Naboo castle where the source of the energy was located.

Heading back to the storage unit, I mounted one of the speeders as Karia came after me, asking,

"Momma, where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do here, Kari," I told her.

"I wanna come with you," she stated, trying to get on the speeder behind me. Picking up my daughter, I gave her a stern look, saying,

"You can't come with me, Kari. It's not safe. Go back home and make sure everyone gets there safely."

"But, Momma..." she tried to protest, but I held up my hand, declaring,

"That's an order, Karia."

Biting her lower lip, Kari nodded to me as I hugged her close before summoning Agonu to me. Handing her to the lieutenant, I stated, "Take care of her, and make sure to get everyone off-planet safely. Hopefully, I'll be following shortly."

"But, your majesty, how can...?" I didn't hear Agonu's entire question as I sped out of the ship towards the Naboo palace. There was no way of knowing for sure where he was, but I knew I had to try and find him. This much I did know; I had to go to the Naboo palace.

After reaching the palace, I vanished into the walls guarding against the droids. Moving stealthily through the grounds, I hid when troops from either side of the battle came too close. It would not be wise to be found by either Federation droids or Naboo warriors.

Closing my eyes, I felt the air, seeking out the life force of the one whom I sought. Gasping, I couldn't believe the life force was growing weaker. Returning my gaze to the outside corridors, I had to hurry inside the very core of the castle.

Once a group of Naboo warriors rushed past my current hiding place, I continued on into the castle. As people dashed through the different corridors of the inner castle, I lifted my body up to a ledge using my mind. Bent low to the narrow ledge, I swiftly made my way further inside the palace, undetected by those below.

My heart pounded harder in my chest as it felt I grew nearer to him. Somehow, I could feel something was wrong as the life force throbbed in the air, trying to stay alive. Urging my feet to move faster, I didn't know how much time I had left. I had to reach the source wherever it was.

Suddenly, the source felt stronger to the right, and so I headed down that corridor, leaping across to another ledge. It didn't feel much further as my heart seemed to draw me closer to the source of the life force. Then, I was directly above it.

Looking down, I saw what appeared to be a cold, circular incinerator below my current perch. On the floor just below, I discovered two warriors of great strength with the Force. 'Jedi,' I thought to myself. 'One of them is dying, but that wasn't the life force I felt fading away.' Moving back into the shadows, I waited until the younger Jedi left the sector before glancing down into the dark pit of the incinerator. The source was down there, I could feel it.

Surrounding myself with a mental cloak, I dove down head-first into the deep cavern of darkness in the floor. Flipping to where my feet were down first, I cushioned my legs as I landed on the ground. Lying on the metal floor was one side to a lightsaber. Quickly, I picked it up and tucked it into my belt alongside my sai-blades. Bending low to the ground, I felt around using my mind until I came across something hidden in the shadows.

Slowly moving in that direction, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth after what I saw. It was Khameir. He had been severed in half, the top half lying closer to me and the bottom a few feet away. Tears that I had not felt since that day when he left returned to my eyes as I knelt down next to him. Taking his hand into mine, it felt rather cold. Closing my eyes tightly, I couldn't bear to see him like this.

Instantly, a wave of warmth passed through Khameir's hand as I felt him grasp mine. Opening my eyes again, I saw the same pair of fiery, golden eyes staring at me as he said,

"I knew I felt your presence here, Amira."

"Oh, gods, who did this to you?" I questioned. Then, shaking my head, I said, "No, it doesn't matter. I cannot believe after these past years...we are together again."

"Amira...there's very little time," he whispered, still gripping my hand close to him. "You must...push in...the code on my...wrist communicator."

Glancing down at his wrist, I saw the communicator and immediately had the code in my mind. Punching several buttons, I asked,

"What will happen?"

Inhaling slowly, Khameir replied,

"We must...wait, Amira." Then, his gaze returned to me as he released my hand and placed his against my face, saying, "I have missed you...my warrior princess. Even if I don't survive, I had the chance to see you once more."

"Don't say such things," I ordered him, swallowing hard. "You are so much stronger than that, Khameir. I know."

Suddenly, I heard a door slide open to the left of where Khameir and I were. Pulling out a sai-blade, I replaced it when Khameir put his hand on mine, saying,

"It's alright."

Three small, floating, black droids holding a hovering stretcher entered the incinerator. Two of them extended their arms and lifted Khameir's lower half onto the stretcher. Then, the third turned to me, saying,

"My lady, we need your help in lifting our master onto the stretcher."

Placing my arms under Khameir's remaining half, I set him gently on the stretcher, fitting both halves together. A glass soon covered his body as he kept his gaze on me before closing his eyes. Light green liquid filled the area enclosing Khameir, and I knew this would only be a temporary solution in keeping him alive.

Holding the stretcher, the two droids pushed it through the door while the third and I followed behind it. Facing me again, the third droid stated,

"My lady, unless we find a planet with the technology to heal our master, he will remain frozen inside that chamber."

"Haadiak has the technology," I declared as we continued through the passage. "The problem is how are we going to get off Naboo without anyone spying us?"

"Our master's ship is at the end of this corridor, my lady," the droid informed me. "All we need is for you to pilot it to our destination."

Throwing a wary glance at the droid, I thought, 'Easier said than done, but I have no choice. I have to save him now that I've found him again.' "Show me to the ship and I will get us to Haadiak."

The ship was just as I remembered it, black and sleek, perfect for stealthily getting off-planet. One of the first droids detached its cable from the hover-stretcher and pushed in the code, opening the hangar. Once Khameir had been moved and stored safely inside the ship, I strode into the cockpit and sat in the pilot's seat.

Glancing around at the different controls, I didn't have the faintest idea of what I was doing. I looked back at the three droids as they watched over Khameir, and knew they would be of no help. Then, I became totally at ease as comforting warmth ran through my mind. It was as though the instructions were laid out before me, and I started the ship. The craft rose gently into the air before heading towards the open hangar door in front of its location.

Moving slowly into the sky above the battle for Naboo, I threw one last glance around, making sure that my own vessel was gone, too. Sighing in relief, I pulled back on the control levers as the ship made its way beyond any of the barriers outside Naboo's atmosphere. Setting a course for Haadiak, I placed the space vessel into hyper-speed to reach my planet as soon as possible.

Within a few hours, we had reached Haadiak where I immediately searched for the vessel that left Naboo just hours before us. Spotting it on the landing pad below, I smiled that they had arrived here safely.

Suddenly, the thought occurred to me that those in the palace might think this ship was hostile. Patching into the communications unit as I landed the vessel, I heard the com reader say,

"Unidentified vessel, please state your name and pilot."

"Vessel: Infiltrator, and piloted by Haadiakan warrior queen Amira," I replied sternly.

"Your majesty, I shall send down those from your party of Naboo. They have been expecting her majesty," the com reader informed me as I lowered the hangar and strode off the ship.

Almost instantly, I spotted Karia, Lieutenant Agonu, and J-2LR rushing down to meet me. Karia ran straight towards me before screeching to a halt and bowing to me out of respect. When I smiled at her, she dashed into my outstretched arms as I hugged her, overjoyed that she was safe. Then, she asked,

"Momma, where did you go on Naboo? Why did you want us to leave you behind?"

"I'll explain it all later, Kari, I promise," I reassured her.

Hearing the droids whirring behind me, I turned to see them unloading Khameir from the Infiltrator. Then, I remembered that I still had Karia in my arms, and, turning to J-2LR, I stated,

"J-2LR, take Kari to her chambers. She needs rest after the long journey home."

"Yes, your majesty," J-2LR answered as he took hold of Kari's hand after I set her down on her feet.

"But, Momma..." Kari tried to protest, but stopped when I gave her a firm stare, declaring,

"We'll discuss it later, Karia. Now, go rest."

"Yes, Momma," she replied, following J-2LR inside the palace.

Returning my gaze back to the droids, Agonu at my side asked,

"Um...your majesty, was _he_ the reason you ventured into the battlefield on Naboo?"

Giving him a stern look, I affirmed,

"Yes, Lieutenant. Is there a problem?"

"None, my queen," he told me with a quick bow of respect. "It's just that we have not heard from Lord Maul or Lord Palpatine in years. And by sheer chance, you come across Lord Maul on Naboo. It's very strange if you ask me, your majesty."

"Lieutenant, it is not your place to question me," I reminded him. "You have been one of my trusted advisers ever since I was crowned queen, and you have always trusted me, too. I am asking you to please trust me. There are reasons that I...helped Maul, but you must understand that those reasons are to be kept secret."

Sighing, Agonu nodded his head as I beckoned the droids to bring Khameir inside after me. Once inside the elevator, we headed down two levels where medical facilities were located. Glancing around, I saw one of the doctors look up and immediately rushed over, stopping only to bow to me before he inquired,

"What's happened, my queen?"

"Doctor Lokhan, I need you to put Lord Maul back together," I informed him. "I know we have the technology."

Striding over to the hover-stretcher, Lokhan inspected my beloved inside the chamber before saying,

"Your majesty, we have the technology to put lost appendages, like arms or legs, back onto their bodies, but what you ask for is great. We will do our very best to heal Lord Maul's severed body, but, you must realize it will take time."

Nodding, I stated,

"I understand, Doctor Lokhan. I would appreciate it if you contact me as soon as he is whole again."

"As you command, my queen," he replied with another bow.

Striding down the corridor, I suddenly remembered Karia and my promise to her. Frowning at myself, I knew I owed her an explanation for my actions. Approaching her chambers, my old ones, I knew she wasn't trying to sleep as I suggested she do. If I knew my daughter, Karia wasn't resting.

Once the door opened, I saw a blue blur fly through the air and land on Kari's bed. I tried to stifle my giggle, but seeing Kari try to trick me as I entered the room was too much for me. Going to the bed where my daughter was "sleeping", I placed a hand on her head, saying,

"It's alright, Kari. I know you haven't been sleeping all this time."

One eye opened and looked straight at me, as Kari grinned,

"I guess I can't fool you, Momma."

"It's hard to fool me with the same tricks I used to try with my mother," I gently informed her. Then, sighing, I focused on the reason that I was here. "But, that's not why I came to see you, my little one. I feel I owe you answers to your questions."

"Well, why did you leave us?" she inquired. "I was worried you'd be caught in the battle...and I'd...lose my momma."

"I had to save someone. Believe me, Kari," I tried to reassure her. "It was very critical that I did what I did."

Accepting that much, Kari asked,

"Where did you get the ship?"

"I found it after my task was complete," I replied. "And apparently, it got me home safely. Anymore questions?"

"Just one," she answered. "What was inside that hover-stretcher?"

Stopping, I was hoping that she hadn't noticed it behind me. Taking a deep breath, I said,

"Someone very...important to me, Kari. That was the reason I took off on my own. That was why I wanted you and the others to get safely off-planet without me."

Gazing at me with her green/golden eyes, Kari looked as though she was trying to find answers in my eyes. Smiling inside my mind, I knew she was just like me, always trying to see beyond what was there. To answer her unspoken question, I declared,

"You will see who he is once he has healed. And I will leave it at that, Karia."

Patting her soft, long hair that matched my own so well, I pulled the blanket at the foot of the bed over her, saying,

"Now, go to sleep this time, Kari."

"Yes, Momma," she told me as she laid her head against the pillow and closed her eyes.

Smiling at her, I walked outside of her chambers, praying that Lokhan would be successful. More than anything, I wanted Khameir to be alive with me, and I wanted him to see Karia, the daughter he never knew. I also prayed that she would understand my reasons to save her father and why he had to leave us.


	6. Reunited

Warrior's Heart Part VI, Reunited

It wasn't until three days after we arrived back on Haadiak that Doctor Lokhan came into the throne room where I was discussing matters with Agonu. The doctor was waiting just inside the eastern entrance when I spotted him. Excusing myself from Agonu, I mentally projected myself to Lokhan's location, asking,

"What news have you brought?"

Trying to recover from watching me display my mental abilities, Lokhan shook his head before replying,

"We have good news, my queen. We have managed to repair Lord Maul's body to where everything is back to normal."

A smile spread across my face as joy filled my being. But, I calmed down enough to hear the rest of what Lokhan had to report.

"However, your majesty," he said, holding up his hand. "We had to place him into a restoration chamber. We don't know how long it will take for him to fully recover, but we hope it will be soon."

"So, he will recover?" I prodded.

"The outlook is good, majesty," he assured me. "The surgery went well, better than we expected. He should make a full recovery within a few days' time. But, we're allowing him to awaken on his own."

Nodding my head, I ordered,

"Take me down there."

"My queen?" he asked, apparently not understanding my request.

"I want to be there when he wakes up," I told him blatantly.

"Your majesty, you do realize it could take days for him to do so," he reminded me.

"I know that, Doctor," I said with a sigh. "But, I don't care how long it takes; I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Yes, my queen," Lokhan replied as he turned back and led me into the medical levels.

Glancing around, I soon spotted the restoration chamber where Khamier was located. It was a large cylinder filled with healing liquid, and I saw him merely floating in the water, eyes closed. A breathing mask was hooked over his nose and mouth, and beyond that, all he wore was black, loose-fitting pants.

Striding over to the chamber, I stopped in front of where he hung almost lifeless. I placed a hand against the glass as I thought, 'They've done it. Now, it's all up to you, my love. Come back to me.'

xXx

For the next two days, I stayed beside Khamier's restoration chamber, always keeping watch over him. Any meetings I had scheduled were either postponed or moved to the medical level. However, most of my time was spent in training with my newest weapon, a lance forged from the same metal as my sai-blades. Unfortunately, my severe training tired me rather quickly, but I refused to sleep. I made a promise that I would be with Khamier when he awakened, and I would keep that promise.

On day three, I sat and waited with no signs of improvement from Khamier. My body was exhausted as I could feel my eyelids growing heavier with every passing moment. Leaning on my armrest with my head in my hand, I closed my eyes when I heard a voice ask,

"Your majesty?"

Snapping my eyes wide open, I looked up to see J-2LR standing beside me. I could not believe that I didn't sense the droid's approach as I usually would have, and I assumed that proved how tired I really was. Lifting my head from my hand, I inquired,

"Yes, J-2LR, what is it?"

"Your majesty, you really should rest," J-2LR stated in a worried voice. "You have not slept these past few days at all, and Princess Karia is concerned about you."

Sighing, I blinked hard, trying to stay awake, and said,

"I know, J-2LR, but I want to be awake when he wakes up."

"I realize that, your majesty," J-2LR agreed with me. "You are very fond of Lord Maul. But, you cannot make yourself ill while waiting for him to heal."

Nodding my head, I understood what J-2LR was trying to say and why both he and Kari were so concerned. I wondered if that's how everyone in the palace felt. Pushing that idea out of mind, I consented,

"Alright, J-2LR. Please move a bed down here so I can rest while I wait."

"That's not exactly the idea I had, your majesty, but I suppose it will do," J-2LR told me as he disappeared through the doors.

After a bed was moved into the medical level, I remained in my chair, watching for any signs from Khamier's chamber. Rubbing my eyes, I rose and slowly walked over to the chamber, placing a hand against the glass where his hand was. 'I wish I could hold your hand, just for a moment,' I thought. 'Please, my love, wake up soon. I need you.'

Backing away from the glass chamber that was Khamier's prison, I laid down on the bed, leaning against the pillow. Keeping my eyes on him for the last few moments I was awake, I silently wished, 'If he can't wake up now, then, let him be awake in my dreams.'

xXx

My dreams were a mixture of past events when Khamier was still here on Haadiak, but then, they became strange. The two Jedi that I saw on Naboo before I reached Khamier were battling with my beloved. The elder Jedi was the first to fall before Khamier's double-sided lightsaber. After that, the younger Jedi fought against Khamier, only this time, my love wasn't so fortunate in battle. Slashing his lightsaber through Khamier's stomach, the Jedi watched as he fell into the incinerator. _'So, it was the younger Jedi who tried to destroy you, my love,'_ I thought in my dreams.

Once more, the dream grew hazy as I squinted in confusion while I felt like I was floating. Then, as the mist and haze cleared, I saw a figure moving slowly towards where I hovered in space. As the figure drew closer, my eyes widened as I saw Khamier floating with me. With a small smile playing on his mouth, he placed a hand on my face, combing his fingers through my hair before wrapping me in his strong arms. It was almost as though I felt the warmth from his body against mine.

Struggling to open my eyes as I woke up, I forced them to open, and at first everything in front of me was rather blurry. A sign that I still hadn't fully recharged my exhausted body. Closing my eyes to rest them for a moment, I reopened them to find a body lying on my bed with me.

Moving my head back away from the body, I felt a hand stroking my face softly, and this time, I forced my eyes to focus when I opened them again. A pair of golden eyes rimmed with fire stared at me. Shaking my head a little, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Then, I asked,

"Is…is this a dream?"

Hearing a soft chuckle, a velvety voice replied,

"It is no dream, Amira."

Staring at him with wide eyes, I gave a small smile as I stated,

"You're awake."

"Yes," Khamier agreed. "Thanks to you, my warrior princess…or should I say, my warrior queen?"

Laughing a little, I shook my head, answering,

"It doesn't matter. You're here and you're awake, my love."

Leaning closer to me, Khamier placed his lips against mine in a soft kiss as I wrapped an arm around his torso. Parting a little too quickly for my liking, I felt his lips upon my forehead. No matter what my heart and mind told my body, I knew I still needed to recover from my lack of sleep. Apparently, Khamier knew that, too, because he said,

"Amira, we have time to be together. Right now, you need to rest."

"I wanted to be here when you woke up," I told him, trying to stay awake.

Nodding, he said,

"I know, Amira. Your protocol droid told me after I came out of the restoration chamber. He said that you hadn't slept in nearly three days, not since you learned I was moved into the chamber."

Smiling, I said,

"I guess I put too much strain on myself."

"Well, now is the time to recover, and to do that, you need to rest, my love," he told me. "The droid informed me that we would not be disturbed."

"Good, J-2LR," I declared to the non-present droid. Sighing, I felt Khamier pull me closer to him as he said,

"Sleep, Amira. I am here, and I will stay here."

That was the last I heard as I drifted into slumber once again.

xXx

It was about a few hours later that I woke up, still wrapped in Khamier's arms, his face so close to mine. Leaning my head back a little, I placed my lips against his softly, but was surprised when I felt his lips part for mine. Khamier's tongue slowly slid into my mouth, grazing against mine forcefully and making me shiver.

After we parted, I smiled at his golden gaze, saying,

"Well, I guess you're awake, too."

"I haven't needed any sleep, Amira," he informed me. "Remember, I've been confined to stasis lock for almost five days."

"One of the best sleeps you've ever had, right?" I asked with a laugh.

Smiling and shaking his head, Khamier gently bumped his forehead against mine, asking,

"Are you sure that you've regained your strength?"

"Yes," I nodded.

A sly smirk crossed his mouth as he rose and placed his body over mine, declaring,

"Perhaps we should see if that's true."

Widening my eyes at his statement, I wrapped my arms around Khamier's neck as he covered my face and neck with kisses. I allowed this for a moment before an important thought crossed my mind. Holding Khamier off gently, I placed a hand on his face, saying,

"I need to introduce you to someone, my love."

Backing up, Khamier raised an eyebrow in what appeared to be surprise as I sat up in the bed. Then, he smiled again and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, asking,

"Do you mean Karia?"

Looking at him in surprise, I inquired,

"How did you know her name?"

"Forgive me, Amira," Khamier began as his eyes stayed locked with mine. "I did return to Haadiak almost a year after I had left. I wanted to see our child and know that you were safe after the birth." Closing his eyes, he smiled in recollection from what I could tell, as he continued. "You both looked so beautiful standing on the balcony in the light of the setting sun, and Karia looks so much like you, my love. I was so very tempted to reveal myself and join you, but I chose to remain shrouded in the Force."

Gasping, I recalled that day when I thought I felt Khamier's presence nearby. However, I had merely pushed it out of my mind at the time, thinking I was trying to wish him back. I remembered that I believed I felt his lips upon mine as I was drifting into slumber.

As if reading my mind, Khamier said,

"I did wait until nightfall before I could see you alone as you slept, Amira. I just wanted to be with you a moment longer after I visited Karia." He closed his eyes for a minute before returning his gaze to me, saying, "You would not believe how painful it was to be away from you, my warrior princess. Many times, I wanted to return, but I could only risk a few."

Placing my arms around his strong torso, I stated,

"Somehow, I would believe it, my dark lord. Did you ever tell Kari who you were when you did see her?"

Shaking his head 'no', Khamier replied,

"It was best that I didn't. Besides, the only way Karia did see me was through a few dreams. If I didn't return, then, she would only have memories of me that you told her."

"She has heard many stories of her father, all of which she asked to hear," I told him, leaning my ear against his chest to hear his powerful heartbeat. "All of them were good and true."

Laying his chin on the top of my head, Khamier said,

"I'm glad that Karia has turned out so well, Amira. I knew you would be a good mother."

"Well, I think it's time for the two of you to meet face to face," I declared with a smile. "But, perhaps we should find you proper clothes."

Glancing down at his barely clothed body, Khamier laughed a little,

"Perhaps you are right, Amira."

xXx

After summoning J-2LR to bring some clothes for my beloved, I spoke with Lieutenant Agonu about bringing Karia to the throne room where Khamier and I would meet with her. Giving me a surprised look over the screen, he asked,

"Are you certain that is a wise decision, my queen?"

"Trust me, Agonu," I assured him. "Karia is too curious about what was inside the strange chamber I brought with me."

"Then, I shall bring her as you asked, majesty," Agonu replied with a bow.

Although I refused to show it to Agonu, my insides were tightening a little as I glanced from the entrance to the throne room to my beloved. He stood at my side dressed in a black tunic and robe similar to what he wore years ago. Smiling at him, he turned to favor me with a small smile of his own, his fiery eyes locking with mine and making me shiver. He placed a hand on mine on the armrest of the throne, speaking in my mind, _'It will be fine, Amira. Karia is our daughter.'_

_'I know, Khamier, I just…I wish I could have prepared her a little for this meeting,'_ I thought along the link between us. Then, a wave of warmth flowed over me as I heard him again. _'You could not have prepared her more with the time you were given. Do not fear.'_

There was no time to fear anything, for the doors flew open with Agonu leading Karia inside the throne room. She hesitated about halfway across the room when she saw Khamier. However, when I beckoned her forward, she continued without Agonu until she stood in front of the stairs leading to the throne. Bowing as I had done many years to my own mother, Karia kept her eyes to the floor. Then, she dared to look up at me, and I stood, saying,

"It's all right, Kari. Come on, my little one."

With a quick glance at Khamier, Karia scrambled to her feet and made her way up the stairs and into my arms. I looked at my beloved and saw him give a slight sad look at the wary behavior Kari showed towards him. Smiling, I said,

"Karia, do you remember asking who was inside the stasis chamber?"

She nodded, looking up at me with golden/green eyes.

"Well, this is the important person I was telling you about. His name is Khamier…he's your father, my child."

Her eyes grew wide after I said this, and she looked from me to him. I held my breath as this sank into her mind, and I wanted so much to hand her to Khamier. Then, to my surprise, she held up a hand to him, saying, "My…my father…lives."

Khamier raised his hand to hers, his calloused fingers lightly touching her thin, tiny ones. He gazed at her in my arms and said, "I live, Karia. That is true. But it is only when I am here, with your mother…and now you, that I truly feel alive."

And with a release of my breath, Karia clasped her father's hand with both of hers, hugging him to her. "Father…where have you been?"

"Somewhere I would rather forget, Karia," he said with a sigh that brought his massive shoulders down a few inches. He closed his eyes for a moment then I felt Karia slowly slipping out of my grasp. She climbed from my arms into his, her hands clasped around his neck. Khamier's eyes flew open, and he stared at her with what looked like surprise.

_'I believe she really wanted to meet you, my beloved,'_ I sent along our mind link. Smiling, I realized my fears were all in vain, for my daughter definitely knew who her father was. However, looking at Khamier's hesitant behavior, the idea of being a father might take a little getting used to. Or at least the actions and rules of being a father. But that didn't matter. All that was important now was that we were a family, Khamier, Karia, and me.


End file.
